cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Royal Paladin
The Royal Paladin (ロイヤルパラディン Roiyaru Paradin) is a clan from the United Sanctuary nation. Their primary focus is in superior calling units from the deck and gaining benefits from having many rear-guards. Aichi Sendou uses this clan in the manga and in season 1 of the anime, aside from the time he used Shadow Paladins while under the influence of PSY Qualia. In season 2, the Royal Paladins were sealed along with Shadow Paladin and Kagerō, causing Aichi to switch to Gold Paladins. Kourin Tatsunagi also uses Royal Paladin; she uses a Fang of Light, Garmore deck in season 1 and a Jewel Knights deck in season 3, and Toshiki Kai uses this clan in season 4, focused on the Seekers sub-clan. Sets containing Royal Paladin cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 1: Descent of the King of Knights (15 cards) *Booster Set 2: Onslaught of Dragon Souls (10 cards) *Booster Set 3: Demonic Lord Invasion (10 cards) *Booster Set 4: Eclipse of Illusionary Shadows (4 cards) *Booster Set 5: Awakening of Twin Blades (8 cards) *Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons (1 card) *Booster Set 10: Triumphant Return of the King of Knights (18 cards) *Booster Set 14: Brilliant Strike (18 cards) *Booster Set 16: Legion of Dragons & Blades (16 cards) *Booster Set 17: Blazing Perdition (7 cards) Extra Boosters: *Extra Booster 1: Comic Style Vol.1 (1 card) *Extra Booster 3: Cavalry of Black Steel (5 cards) Trial Decks: *Trial Deck 1: Blaster Blade (16 cards) *Trial Deck 14: Seeker of Hope (17 cards) *DAIGO Special Set (17 cards) *Mega Trial Deck 1: Rise to Royalty (17 cards) Starter Sets *Starter Set Blue *Starter Set: Seeker of Hope Fighter's Collection: *Fighter's Collection 2013 (6 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2014 (4 cards) Movie Booster Set *Movie Booster 1: Neon Messiah (??? cards) Races Unique Races *Royal Beast Shared Races *Angel *Cosmo Dragon *Elf *Giant *Gnome *High Beast *Human *Salamander *Sylph Sub-clans *Alfred *Ashlei *Blasters *Jewel Knights *Sanctuary of Light *Seekers List of Royal Paladin cards Grade 0 *Advance Party Seeker, File (Human) *Alabaster Owl (Critical) (High Beast) *Ardent Jewel Knight, Polli (Heal) (Human) *Barcgal (High Beast) *Blazing Jewel Knight, Rachelle (Critical) (Elf) *Bringer of Good Luck, Epona (Critical) (Sylph) *Brugal (High Beast) *Certain Kill Seeker, Modron (Critical) (Elf) *Composed Seeker, Lucius (Human) *Desire Jewel Knight, Heloise (Human) *Devoting Jewel Knight, Tabitha (Draw) (Human) *Drangal (High Beast) *Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany (Elf) *Flogal (Stand) (High Beast) *Future Knight, Llew (Critical) (Human) *Giro (High Beast) *Guraimu (High Beast) *Heroic Spirit Seeker, Mark (Human) *Jewel Knight, Glitmy (Stand) (High Beast) *Jewel Knight, Hilmy (Heal) (High Beast) *Jewel Knight, Noble Stinger (Critical) (Sylph) *Jewel Knight, Opt Harpist (Stand) (Elf) *Jewel Knight, Sacred Unicorn (Draw) (High Beast) *Kuraudia (High Beast) *Margal (Draw) (High Beast) *Messegal Seeker (Draw) (High Beast) *Libergal (High Beast) *Pixy Fife and Drum (Stand) (Sylph) *Primgal (High Beast) *Sanctuary of Light, Planet Lancer (Human) *Seeker, Bucephalus (Stand) (High Beast) *Seeker, Harold Breath Dragon (Critical) (Cosmo Dragon) *Seeker, Hartmy (High Beast) *Seeker, Loving Healer (Heal) (Elf) *Seeker, Platina Rider (Draw) (Sylph) *Silent Sage, Sharon (Stand) (Giant) *Stardust Trumpeter (Angel) *Starting Legend, Ambrosius (Human) *Warning Seeker, Maris (Stand) (Human) *Weapons Dealer, Govannon (Draw) (Gnome) *Wingal Brave (High Beast) *Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine (Heal) (Elf) Grade 1 *Borgal (High Beast) *Dream Painter (Sylph) *Flail Seeker, Hasbasado (Human) *Flash Shield, Iseult (Human) *Flashing Jewel Knight, Iseult (Human) *Glynngal Seeker (High Beast) *Good Faith Seeker, Cynric (Human) *Guardian of the Skies, Night Griffon (High Beast) *Guardian Law Seeker, Shiron (Giant) *Jewel Knight, Melmy (High Beast) *Jewel Knight, Prizmy (High Beast) *Jewel Knight, Sabalmy (High Beast) *Knight of Change, Ladinas (Human) *Knight of Friendship, Kay (Human) *Knight of Quests, Galahad (Human) *Knight of Rose, Morgana (Human) *Knight Squire, Allen (Human) *Lake Maiden, Lien (Elf) *Lion Mane Stallion (High Beast) *Little Sage, Marron (Giant) *Miru Biru (High Beast) *Pongal (High Beast) *Rainbow-calling Bard (Human) *Regret Jewel Knight, Urien (Elf) *Rendgal (High Beast) *Rouse Seeker, Aremil (Human) *Rushhgal (High Beast) *Sacred Wielding Seeker, Octavius (Human) *Sanctuary of Light, Little Storm (Human) *Sage of Guidance, Zenon (Giant) *Security Jewel Knight, Alwain (Elf) *Seeker of the Right Path, Gangalen (Human) *Seeker, Plume Wall Angel (Angel ) *Seeker, Rune Eagle (High Beast) *Seeker, Tranquil Unicorn (High Beast) *Seeker, Youthful Mage (Human) *Sky Arrow Seeker, Lunete (Human) *Snogal (High Beast) *Soul Guiding Elf (Elf) *Starlight Unicorn (High Beast) *Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie (Elf) *Summoning Jewel Knight, Gloria (Giant) *Sword of Hope, Richard (Human) *Toypugal (High Beast) *Wingal (High Beast) *Young Pegasus Knight (Human) Grade 2 *Banding Jewel Knight, Miranda (Elf) *Battle Flag Knight, Constance (Human) *Beast Knight, Garmore (Human) *Blaster Blade (Human) *Blaster Blade (No Ability) (Human) *Blaster Blade Seeker (Human) *Blaster Blade Spirit (Human) *Blaster Javelin Normally (Human) (Manga only) *Combined Strength Seeker, Locrinus (Human) *Conjurer of Mithril (Elf) *Contract Seeker, Menprius (Human) *Covenant Knight, Randolf (Human) *Crossbow Seeker, Gildas (Human) *Dogmatize Jewel Knight, Sybill (Giant) *Eagle Knight of the Skies (Human) *Excellent Talent Seeker, Maddan (Elf) *Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie (Elf) *Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic (Human) *Gigantech Dozer (Giant) *Great Sage, Barron (Giant) *High Dog Breeder, Akane (Human) *High Dog Breeder, Seiran (Human) *High Spirit Seeker, Celyn (Human) *Jewel Knight, Tranmy (High Beast) *Knight of Details, Claudin (Human) *Knight of Determination, Lamorak (Elf) *Knight of Loyalty, Bedivere (Human) *Knight of Silence, Gallatin (Human) *Knight of the Harp, Tristan (Human) *Knight of Tribulations, Galahad (Human) *Knight of Truth, Gordon (Human) *Linking Jewel Knight, Tilda (Elf) *Natural Talent Seeker, Valrod (Human) *Pathetic Jewel Knight, Olwen (Elf) *Provocation Seeker, Blumenthal (Giant) *Sanctuary of Light, Determinator (Human) *Seeker, Light Blaze Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Seeker of Bravery, Ars (Human) *Shibelgal Seeker (High Beast) *Sky Bow Seeker, Morvi (Human) *Star Call Trumpeter (Angel) *Swordsman of the Blaze, Palamedes (Salamander) *Uncompromising Knight, Ideale (Human) *Vladgal Seeker (High Beast) *Wild Blade Seeker, Pellam (Human) Grade 3 *Alfred Early (Human) *Blaster Blade Burst (Human) *Blue Flame Seeker, Taranis (Salamander) *Broken Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei "Яeverse" (Elf) *Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte (Salamander) *Demon Slaying Knight, Lohengrin (Human) *Dignified Silver Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Exculpate the Blaster (Human) *Fang of Light, Garmore (Human) *Fearless Jewel Knight, Julia (Human) *Gigantech Charger (Giant) *Holy Disaster Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Honest Seeker, Egbert (Human) *King of Knights, Alfred (Human) *King of Knights, Ezer (Human) *Knight of Blue Flames, Dinas (Human) *Knight of Conviction, Bors (Human) *Knight of Extravagance, Toulouse (Human) *Knight of Frevor, Hector (Human) *Knight of Godly Speed, Galahad (Human) *Knight of the Explosive Axe, Gornement (Elf) *Knight of the Steel Blade, Caradoc (Human) *Leading Jewel Knight, Salome (Elf) *Light Origin Seeker, Alfred XIV (Human) *Majesty Lord Blaster (Human) *Monarch Sanctuary, Alfred (Human) (Manga only) *Mystical Hermit (Human) *Powerful Sage, Bairon (Giant) *Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei (Elf) *Sacred Beast Seeker, Claude (Human) *Sanctuary Guard Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Sanctuary of Light, Brightness Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Sanctuary of Light, Planetal Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Secret Sword Seeker, Vortigern (Human) *Seeker, Gigantech Driver (Giant) *Seeker, Light Saver Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Seeker, Purgation Breath Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Seeker, Sacred Wingal (Royal Beast) *Seeker, Sing Saver Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Solitary Knight, Gancelot (Elf) *Soul Saver Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Splitting Seeker, Brutus (Human) *Sprout Jewel Knight, Camille (Elf) *Stardrive Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes (Salamander) *Twin Shine Swordsman, Marhaus (Human) *Vanguard of the King of Knights, Ezer (Human) *White Dragon Knight, Pendragon (Human) Other *Salvation Sage, Benon (Giant) (Manga only) Trivia *Many of this clan's units are named after figures from Arthurian mythology, like Iseult, Tristan and Bedivere). Category:Royal Paladin